The Other Side
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Dean gets from Mike what he can't from any other. M/M, Slash, Oneshot, PWP, Complete


**The Other Side:**

**Pairing:**Dean Ambrose/Mike Mizanin

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ****Dean gets from Mike what he can't from any other.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**Prompt:** I got this idea from their match in Sydney which was a Sydney street fight. Dean hobbled away after the match and hobbled down to the ring during Shield vs Team Hell No so that's why he has a limp.

The elevator dinged to signal the arrival of his destination floor. He readjusted the black back pack on his shoulder before hobbling out of the small space and down the immaculately clean corridor towards his desired room. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and scrolled through the messages until he found the room number he was after; 517. He glanced at the wall that had arrows pointing towards his route of travel, his eyes catching in the clean mirror just next to the room numbers.

He stepped a little closer forward, his movements slowed somewhat from the surging pain in his knee from his match up only a few hours before. He looked over his face, a slight bruise forming on his cheek, marking his usually handsome face. In his reflection he looked nothing like the man he pretended to be out in the ring, nothing like the asshole everyone thought Dean Ambrose was. Instead staring back at him was Jonathon Good, a shy and awkward man who wanted nothing more than to make his otherwise horrible start to life better than it ever could be.

He turned away from the large mirror and began the short walk to the door that hid his darkest secrets, hid who the world would never know. He groaned as he all but hobbled down to the right of the corridor. The room was down the end of the hallway and he almost winced in pain at the distance; not that it was _that_ far but he really just wanted to sit down. He reached the large cream door in a surprisingly short amount of time, reaching his hand up to knock three times sharply on the heavy door.

He chanced a glance out of the window next to him, admiring the lights from down below, the lit up outline of the Sydney Opera House shining behind the Harbour bridge from their five-star hotel. It really was a magical city, he smiled to himself as he heard the door click open and the man who would be his company for the night smiled widely at him. "I didn't think you were going to show up." He commented as Jon hobbled through the open door, dropping his bag on the carpeted floor before throwing himself down on the King-sized bed below him. "I hope you're not too tired, Jon-boy."

Jon smirked up at the older, smaller man. "Me tired? You've got to be fuckin' kidding me Mike!" He grinned up at Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz when he was in the ring. "I'm always up for it, bunged knee or not."

"I hope I didn't hurt my baby's knee too bad." Mike teased, sauntering over towards the younger man who licked at his lips in anticipation. He pushed apart Jon's legs and placed a hand on either thigh while he leant forward, about to press their lips together, but stopped millimetres before they could finally touch for the first time tonight. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"You're a fuckin' sap." Jon rolled his eyes and reached his hand up to pull Mike's face to his, their lips finally connecting. He heard the soft groan that left Mike's throat as he licked along the bottom lip of his lover, smirking as the older man's mouth opened up eagerly for him to plunge his tongue into. He grabbed onto Mike's shoulder's and pulled the shorter man on top of him, a grunt leaving his lips as he felt Mike's muscular body land on top of his.

His hand snaked up to the back of Mike's head, trying to grip into any amount of hair he could as he deepened their kiss, both sets of light blue eyes closing simultaneously. Mike moved his hands so that they were on either side of the blonde below him, his long legs in between Jon's as he started to slowly rock their hips together. A very satisfied moan left the younger man's throat as Mike started rocking and pressing against him just that little bit harder and that little bit faster.

Jon broke the kiss first, his eyes snapping open as he grabbed onto Mike's broad shoulders and rolled them over so that he was on top and the older man was under him. He licked his lips as he looked down at Mike, whose cheeks were flushed slightly and his lips swollen from their kiss. "You look so fuckin' good." He murmured, bending his head down to kiss gently down the thick neck while his hands snaked up and under the thin, light blue coloured t-shirt the older man was wearing. He traced his fingers across the firmly defined muscle that was barely concealed, his fingers moving further up Mike's torso, stopping when they reached his firm pectorals. He traced his fingers teasingly around one of Mike's already hard nipples, his index and middle finger pinching it and turning it to the side. He grinned into Mike's neck as he heard the whorish moan that left the older man's mouth. "No one else can make you feel this way, do they?"

"No." Mike whimpered out, bucking his hips into Jon's as he felt those fingers pinch his nipple again. "Ah, fuck."

Jon grinned, lifting his head up as he sat up on Mike. He grinned as he looked down at the man whose eyes were blown wide in pleasure. He squeezed his legs that were sitting astride of Mike's hips closer together and pressed the palms of both of his hands into the muscular body below him. He ground his hips down sharply, causing a loud moan to leave Mike's mouth again, the older man's large hands coming up to grab at Dean's sharp hips. He ground his hips down again, smirking when he got the exact same reaction. "I bet you'd like this, wouldn't you?" He kept his eyes firmly on the man beneath him. He watched Mike's eyes roll into the back of his head as he ground his hips down again, their clothed erections rubbing together. "I bet you'd _love_ to watch me ride your cock, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck yesss, Jon. _Pleasssseeee._" Mike whined, his hips bucking up to try and create some more friction between them but Jon's weight pinning him down was making that very difficult. "C'mon baby, I'm desperate. Let me fuck you."

Jon didn't say anything, just watched as Mike's face contorted into one of sheer desperation, something he hadn't seen on the older man since their first night together many months ago now. He remembered that fire in Mike's eyes when the older man approached him and effectively seduced him into bed with him. Although Jon refused to bottom that night and refused for the most part of their arrangement. They couldn't really call it a relationship because they both definitely weren't exclusive. Mike was engaged to Maryse while he was never short of attention from either sex.

There was something about Mike that made Jon _always_ want to come back for more, always had him chasing after the older man for another taste.

Jon smirked down at the older man and ground his hips down one last time, relishing in the noise that Mike let out. "Not tonight, I'm in charge."

Mike let out a whine, his fingers digging into Jon's hips. "When are you going to let me in? I always have to take it!"

"I don't hear you complaining when I fuck the life out of you." Jon shot back. He ran his hands back under Mike's shirt, lifting it up and forcing the older man to sit up slightly so he could pull it the rest of the way off. He bent his head down and started to kiss along the exposed torso, his lips making their way across the tanned, muscular pectorals, his tongue swirling around a nipple before they made their way lower. He couldn't help but drag his tongue through the defined ridges of his lover's abs, a satisfied sigh leaving the older man's mouth as he reached the waistband of Mike's jeans.

He nipped at the skin that sat just above the black belt buckle, laughing as he heard a sharp yelp while his fingers worked quickly to undo the belt, button and fly. He slid off of Mike's lap and onto the clean, carpeted floor in the lavish hotel room, pulling down the heavy navy denim and black Calvin Klein briefs with him. He let the pants pool at Mike's ankles while he moved his hand to wrap around the cock that made his mouth salivate with lust. He moved his hand slowly up and down the thick cock that stood proudly to attention in between his large hands, the tiniest bead of pre-cum starting to bubble on the swollen, slightly red tip. Before moving his mouth forward, he moved his hands forward to rub the heavy ball sack that hung there, his finger tips kneading softly while Mike let out another loud moan. Mike was completely hairless around his penis which was something he very much appreciated. He had had lover's before who were not only not shaven but not even trimmed which usually resulted in the few rogue pubic hairs ending up in his mouth. Something he wished he could forget about.

He moved his mouth forward, opening it to let his tongue stick out. He lapped at the swollen head, encouraged by the appreciative moan he heard from above him. He moved his lips closer to the head and promptly wrapped them around the tip, pushing the thick length into his mouth, swallowing down to where his hands were wrapped at the base. He didn't remove his hand though, instead continued using it to pump the hard cock while he sucked, his mouth and hand meeting half way each time he went down. He used his other hand to knead at the heavy balls that hung just below his chin, they were drawn up tight and looked they were about to explode, causing a grin of pride to appear on Jon's face.

"Fuck that feels so good Jon." Mike groaned, his hips thrusting up as his hand grabbed onto the back of Jon's head, his fingers curling into the base of the younger man's skull as he started to take control.

Jon moved his hand off of the base of Mike's cock and let the tip hit the back of his throat with every thrust inward from the older man. He couldn't help the moan that left his mouth every time Mike's cock struck the back of his throat. It felt so damn good to him, to be dominated in that way when no one else dared to. Mike was the only one of his lovers that took control of him in this way and maybe that was why he kept coming back to him night after night, fuck after fuck. He could feel Mike's thrusts start to get a little robotic and he knew he had to pull off before the main event was supposed to start.

He pulled his mouth off with a loud pop, ignoring the sound of protest that came from the other man as he stood up from his knees and began pulling off his clothing. He grinned as Mike lifted his head slightly to watch as he pulled his black hoodie off, throwing it carelessly onto the ground before lifting the yellow t-shirt off of his head. "CM Punk fan, eh?" Mike mocked his choice in clothing but Jon didn't answer, instead moved to undo his jeans. He managed to kick off his black runners without having to bend down before undoing the worn out blue jeans, kicking them away along with his plain black briefs, before he made his way towards the bed.

"Get in the middle of the bed on your back." Jon ordered, his hand lazily stroking his own cock as he reached for the bottle of lube and single condom that was already sitting there waiting. He grabbed them before climbing onto the bed, crawling over to Mike, whose blue eyes were glazed over with lust. His legs sprang apart, giving Jon a truly beautiful sight to behold. But he had different plans in mind for tonight. "Eager little thing, aren't ya?" He teased as he knelt in between the long legs.

"Only for you." Mike shot back with a cheeky wink.

Jon merely laughed as he squirted some lube onto his fingers, spreading the liquid around for a few moments while he made Mike think he knew what was going to happen. He lifted himself up on his knees slightly and moved his right hand around to his ass, spreading his cheeks with the other hand as he rand the three coated fingers along his crack before pushing the first digit inside, letting out a moan as he went in knuckle deep. It had been a while since he'd last done this but the memories of the pleasure he had experienced had never went away.

He rocked the single digit in a few times before he decided to add in the second digit. He pressed his middle finger inside and let out another loud moan, his eyes opening to see the older man's reaction. He was definitely not surprised to see that Mike's eyes were wide and he was even sitting up, craning his neck to get a view of the arousing show that was being put on. "You like that Mikey?" Jon teased, pulling out the two fingers before he pressed in the third and final coated finger, another satisfied moan leaving his lips. "Oh fuck yes." He moaned as he rocked on the three fingers as they stretched around inside himself, twisting through his tight ass and angling just the right way so that he stroked his own prostate. "Ahhhhh."

"Fuck you're hot Jon." Mike moaned, his left hand reaching up to start stroking Jon's large member that stood proudly from his own neatly trimmed blonde pubic hair. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Jon pulled his fingers out of his ass and smacked Mike's hand away before pushing the older man so that he was lying down again. "Just 'cause you get to fuck me doesn't mean I'm gonna let you have the control." He warned as ripped open the small foil packet with his teeth before sliding the latex onto Mike's erection. He grabbed the lube bottle and squirted a little bit more on top of the latex glove. He threw the bottle across the bed, ignoring the thump as it landed on the floor as he moved to straddle Mike's hips once more.

He placed a leg either side of the older man's narrow hips and reached behind his ass once more the grab the condom covered erection that was going to be inside of him in only a few moments. He lifted his hips up slightly and pressed back down onto the invading member, a groan of pain leaving his lips as he got used to accommodating the size of the erection as he sank down completely on it, his ass resting on Mike's pelvis. He looked down to see Mike's eyes shut in absolute rapture, his fingers grabbing and clawing at Jon's hips, holding him there.

Jon's hands moved so that his palms were pressed on Mike's chest and ribs. He slowly started to rock his hips back and forth, creating a delicious motion of back and forth which only increased in speed as Mike's moans increased in volume. He slowly lifted his hips up and pushed them down just as slow, his movements getting quicker with every time he lifted his hips up and down. Up and down his hips moved, his finger nails clawing at the muscle underneath them, trying to hold on as his movements increased in speed. Quick up, hard down. Up and down. Up and down.

Jon let out a loud moan as the beautiful sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room, his ass smacking hard against the hard, muscle stomach that belonged to his older lover. He glanced down at Mike; he had his head thrown back against the pillows, eyes wide with arousal as he watched the unbelievable scene in front of him. This was a thing of fantasies, many fantasies he had had about Jon bouncing up and down on his cock, his hips smacking hard against his own body. He glanced to Jon's cock which was lying flat against his own ripped stomach, the pre-cum pooling at the top of the slit.

He reached his hand out and wrapped it around the base of Jon's cock, his wrist working up and down of the erection while Jon continued bouncing. Up and down, up, down, up, down all while the beautiful music of his moans played around the room. Mike's other hand that was still grabbing at Jon's hip pulled it down just as he thrust up, hitting the younger man deeper than he could with his own attempts to thrust up and down. And when he thrust up particularly hard on one of Jon's movements down, Jon let out the loudest moan he'd ever heard. He smirked, replicating the same movement on his next thrust up, grinning like an idiot with the knowledge that he had hit his prostate.

"I'm so fuckin' close Mike! Make me cum!" Jon groaned, his head falling back as he continued lifting himself up to slam himself back down onto Mike's throbbing cock. "Fuckin' tell me how good I feel!"

Mike growled, his grip on Jon's hip tightening as the speed he was jacking Jon at also increased. "You feel so good on my cock, Jonny. You have no idea how tight and how warm you feel. I've never had better than your ass on my cock." He grunted, his hips still thrusting up to meet Jon's bounces. He smirked as Jon let out another loud moan, his concern for whoever was in the room next door not bothering him. "I want you to cum. I want you to squeeze me so hard until I am forced to cum."

Jon growled at those words, his hips lifting up and slamming down at an even quicker rate, his head dropping forward as his hands gripped impossibly tighter at the firm muscle beneath him, desperate to make himself cum, desperate to give Mike the best orgasm he'd ever had too. He could feel the sweat pooling on his forehead, could feel the way his newly cut hair was sticking to his head but his pace didn't waver.

He kept going until that coil deep in his stomach finally gave way and he turned into a spluttering mess, bouncing so hard that the bed started creaking and slamming against the wall so loudly that he knew his co-workers who were next door would hear. He didn't care though as his orgasm enveloped him, his muscles tensing as he threw his head back and screamed Mike's name while his fingers gripped tighter at the muscles underneath him as his cum covered Mike's own quivering body.

He didn't stop though, his ass kept moving up and down as he felt Mike's hands move around to his ass, spreading them apart slightly as his hips worked overtime, thrusting up hard and harder each time until Mike's own orgasm arrived. Mike's finger nails gripped into his own muscular buttocks as he rode out his orgasm with a few extra, stiff thrusts upwards before he collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

Jon slid off of Mike's body after a few moments and pulled off the condom, tying it up as he headed into the bathroom. He threw the item into the bin as he grabbed one of the fresh, white towels, wetting it slightly before making his way back into the bedroom, throwing the piece of cotton at the older man so he could clean up a little bit. A small smile crept over Jon's face as he watched the older man.

"What?" Mike asked, his own smug little smile on his face.

"Nothin', I was just thinking." Jon answered as he bent down to pull on his briefs, throwing Mike's designer brand ones at him.

"Thinking about what?" Mike pressed him, his eyebrows creasing slightly at the look on the younger man's face while he pulled his black briefs on.

"I just thought of what it would be like if we weren't who we were, ya know?" Jon sighed, not looking at the older man as he limped over to the window, pushing the curtains out of the way so he could look at the illuminated city.

Mike climbed off of the bed and walked over behind the younger man, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed a soft kiss to his right shoulder. It wasn't often that he got romantic or sentimental with Jon; the younger man would usually bolt the instant they had finished but there were rare glimpses of who Mike knew Jon was deep down. "If we weren't who we were, I'd have put that ring on your finger." He mumbled, kissing the muscular shoulder again.

"You bring out this other side in me Mike. No one else makes me feel so sure when I'm with them. Fuck man." Jon cursed himself, his eyes refusing to look at the reflection of the older man. "It's not fuckin' fair." He groaned, pulling himself out of the embrace Mike had him in and over towards his clothes before he pulled them on quickly.

"Jon, stop." Mike said quietly, looking as the taller man look back at him. "Just stay here tonight."

"I can't, Colby will be wondering where I am." Jon said quickly as his eyes dropped.

"Jon stay with me please." Mike said quietly, making his way to the bed. He lay down on the lavish bed. "C'mon, what do you have to lose? Colby can have you another night. Tonight you're mine."

Jon smiled and crawled onto the bed, lying flat on his back as Mike moved to rest his head on Jon's chest. He traced his hand through the older man's hair. He didn't say any words, he didn't need to, their actions were giving him more than any words ever could.

END.

**A/N:** The Shield did a signing in Sydney which I missed out on tickets for (MEGA sad face) but we had almost front row seats to the show so that was awesome. Turned into a 15 year old when he came out and screamed so loud and embarrassed my fiance (I'm 22 haha) and screamed even louder when he came out the second time. Dean Ambrose turned me into the biggest fan girl ever that night and I hope none of you want to disown me now ahaha. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. I promise I'll get back to 'The Taste of Ink' instead of writing Ambrose porn unless that urge is overwhelming lol. Thank you all again! GatesVengeance x


End file.
